Love
by Creassya1
Summary: This is my new story. The gang has't met yet and for the first time Chandler and Monica are going to met. Monica lives in apartment 20 and Chandler lives on Long Island. It takes place after season 3.
1. Wishing

WISHING  
  
by Creassya  
  
  
  
This is my LOVE series. It takes place sometime in season 3. The gang hasn't met yet. This series will take place starting from season three and further. In this story Chandler and Monica meet for the first time. Monica lives in apartment twenty, and Chandler lives in Long Island.  
  
  
Monica is sitting in her hotel room in Miami Florida. She was a little sad. Everywhere she looked, she saw couples in love. She hadn't been in a relationship in four months. She missed the championship. She missed having a boyfriend. She and Ross were there for a Paleontology convention. She had no intention of taking part in the convention. She just wanted to take a week vacation. They had arrived the day before, and so far she wasn't enjoying herself. She got up off the bed and went out on the balcony. She spotted a gorgeous guy standing by himself and she smiled. Suddenly a girl came running up to him and they started kissing. She frowned up her face and went back in and sat on the bed. She put on her headphones and laid on the bed. She was listening to the song, Somebody's Somebody, by Christina Aguilera.  
  
Somebody's Somebody  
  
Watchin` lovers walkin  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
Wish I was one of them  
Wish I had somebody  
Wakin` up beside me  
Looking into my eyes at night  
I want a love to call my own  
I want someone that I can hold  
Want someone wanting me  
I Wanna feel how it feels to be  
  
Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me  
  
Spending all of my time  
Spending all my time on me  
Where is that someone who  
I can give my time to  
Searching for that lover  
With the love that will change my life  
I want two arms to hold me close  
I want the thing I need the most  
Somebody needing me  
So I can feel how it feels to be  
  
Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me  
  
What I'm looking for  
Is someone to love me more  
Than I've been loved before  
With love so right  
What I need to find  
Is someone to hold me tight  
What I mean is I want to be  
Somebody's somebody  
*~*  
  
Chandler is sitting on the beach waiting for his friends. When he saw them walking toward him, he stood up. They began setting up the net and picking teams to play volleyball. He noticed his friend Michael checking the beach for women. Chandler tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention back on the game they were about to play. There were four players on each side. His ex-girlfriend was flirting with one of his friends to make him jealous. When she saw that it didn't phase him, she tried even harder, which only made Chandler shake his head and grin. He was happy that they weren't together anymore. He was tired of dealing with selfish women. He wanted a woman who was not only pretty, but someone who was strong, passionate, loving, understanding, and sweet.  
*~*  
  
Monica got tired of hanging out in her hotel room, so she put on her bathing suit and headed to the beach. When she arrived at the beach, Michael noticed her right away, but Chandler didn't. She laid her towel in the sand, put on her sunglasses, and laid down. Chandler jerked Michael's attention back to the game. Twenty minutes later, the ball landed next to Monica while she was asleep. Chandler ran over to get the ball, but he stood there staring at her for a few seconds until she woke up.   
  
She woke up and noticed a gorgeous guy standing over her, so she lifted her head up, and took off her sunglasses.  
  
"I'm sorry, could you hand me that ball?" Chandler asked.  
  
She handed him the ball without a word. He smiled and went back to his friends. She was a little disappointed. She thought he was coming over to talk to her. She sat up and watched him and his friends playing volleyball. Suddenly Ross comes over and sits next to her. He was telling her about some girl that he met at the hotel. She was pretending to be interested in what he was saying, but all she wanted to do was to tell Ross to go somewhere. She didn't want the guys on the beach to think that she had a boyfriend.  
  
Chandler and Michael were watching Monica.  
*~*  
  
"Man, it's too bad she has a boyfriend." Michael said.  
  
"I know. She's gorgeous." Chandler said.  
  
Chandler's ex-girlfriend Tanya noticed him staring and became jealous. They had broken up two months ago, and she wanted him back. When he rejected her she began flirting with men around him to get him jealous. Michael went on to talk to some woman who walked by them, but Chandler couldn't take his eyes off Monica. He watched her the entire time she talked to Ross. He didn't want to continue the game so the others played without him.  
*~*  
  
Shortly after Ross left the beach, Monica got up and began walking the beach. Michael noticed that she was alone so he went over to talk to her. While he was talking to her, she was looking around for Chandler. She didn't really want to talk to Michael because she saw him talking to other women on the beach. She didn't trust him. He was the kind of guy who was only after one thing. She was never attracted to guys like that. She didn't want to be rude and tell him to get lost, but that's what she felt like doing.  
*~*   
  
When Chandler noticed Michael talking to Monica he immediately went over to them. They were walking slowly, so it didn't take him long to catch up to them.  
  
"Is that guy bothering you miss?" Chandler asked sneaking up on them.  
  
She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hi, my name is Chandler."  
  
"Nice to meet you Chandler." Monica said.  
  
"Hey, you didn't say that when I introduced myself."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't like you." Chandler said jokingly.  
  
"She likes me. Don't you?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Don't make me answer that." Monica teased.  
  
Michael looked at Chandler and smiled. He gave him a thumbs up signal. It was his way of telling Chandler to go for it.  
  
"Well, I can see that there are other women out here who might like me. Monica, it was nice to meet you." Michael said.  
  
He looked at Chandler again and left.   
  
"I'm sorry about him. He hits on every girl he sees."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm not like that. I know guys always say that, but in my case, it's actually true. I probably get date maybe once a year, if I'm lucky."  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Monica said laughing.  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked grinning.  
  
"I don't know."  
*~*  
  
She wanted to tell him how gorgeous he was, but she stopped herself. He walked her back to her hotel. He wanted to walk her up to her hotel room, but he didn't want her to get the wrong impression. She thanked him for walking her back and he left. The next day when she went back on the beach, she didn't see him. She stayed there for hours. When she didn't see any sign of him, she decided to leave. While she was walking, Tanya came up to her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." Monica said back.  
  
"You're not here for Chandler are you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I don't think you'd be interested in him."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, let me put it to you like this....he dumps more women than you can count. He's not very sensitive to women's needs. He and Michael love women. It's all they think about. Especially when we come to the beach. It's like they're in competition with each other. I mean, you saw how they ran up to you yesterday."  
  
"Yeah." Monica said disappointed.  
  
"As a woman I just hate to see other women being treated like a piece of meat." Tanya said.  
  
"I see what you mean."   
  
"Well, just think about what I said. Bye."  
*~*  
  
As Monica walked back to the hotel she thought about what Tanya said about Chandler. She thought that he was such a nice guy. Even though she didn't know him that well, she couldn't see him behaving the way his friend Michael was. When she got to her room she changed into her night clothes and got into bed. It was only 9pm, so she decided to watch TV until she fell asleep.  
  
Chandler saw Monica getting off the elevator. He smiled and went over to talk to her.  
  
"Hi Monica."  
  
"Hi Chandler. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight or tomorrow night."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't."  
  
"Oh that's right, you have a boyfriend. I'm sorry, I totally forgot." He said feeling embarrassed.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"You don't? Then who was that guy you were talking to on the beach?"  
  
"That was my brother. He was telling me about some girl he met." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh." He said relieved.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you like your friend Michael?"  
  
"No, what makes you ask that?"  
  
"I heard that you were."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"I don't know her name. She was playing volleyball with you a couple days ago."  
  
"I don't believe her." He said angrily. She's my ex-girlfriend. She doesn't exactly like the idea of me dating or being interested in someone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, I'll talk to you later." He said leaving.  
  
Chandler approached his friend Michael's beach house angry. He saw Tanya sitting on the couch along with his other friends.  
  
"Tanya, can I speak with you for a minute?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tanya I'm mean it!"  
  
"I don't feel like talking right now."  
  
"Why the hell did you tell Monica that I act like Michael?"  
  
"Chandler..."  
  
"Let's get this straight Tanya, we're over okay...over!" He said going into the guest room and slamming the door.  
  
"You are such a bitch." Cassandra said.  
  
Michael looked at her and shook his head. Cassandra got up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Chandler, are you okay?"  
  
"I just want to be left alone." He said softly.  
  
"I'll be back." Cassandra said.  
*~*  
  
Monica was on the elevator later that night coming from her room. She was informed that she had a visitor waiting for her in the lobby. She expected it to be Chandler but it wasn't. It was a female.  
  
"Monica." She said coming up to her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You don't know me, but I'm a friend of Chandler's."  
  
"Oh." Monica said looking away.  
  
"Listen the girl that you talked to earlier is Chandler's ex-girlfriend. She does thing to purposely hurt him. She flirts with other guys right in front of him to get him jealous. She saw that he liked you and she took upon herself to stand in the way. He's one of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet, and I'm not just saying that because he's a friend. He doesn't even know that I'm here."  
  
"I thought he was a nice guy, but then she started telling me that he dumps more girls than I can count."  
  
"That's not true. He's nothing like Michael. Are you interested in Chandler at all?"  
  
"Well, yeah." She said smiling.  
  
"Good. Don't let Tanya get to you."  
  
"Thanks. What's your name by the way?"  
  
"Cassandra."  
  
"Thanks Cassandra."  
  
"No problem."  
*~*  
  
The next night Chandler was waiting in the lobby to take her out. He took her sight seeing and they ended up on the beach later that night. The sat in the sand sat and talked. They had made plans to get together the next day. While he was talking, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He had the bluest eyes and the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen. She liked his dimples. When they looked into each other's eyes, she wanted to kiss him, but it was the first date, and she didn't want him to think that she was easy. She broke her gaze and looked away. They talked for a few more hours, then he walked her back to her room. She was really looking forward to their next date. She smiled thinking about him. Not only was he cute, but he was also funny and charming. And also a gentlemen  
*~*.  
  
Monica waited in the lobby for Chandler the next night, but he didn't show up. She wondered where he was, so she went to the beach to look for him, but she didn't have any luck finding him. She eventually gave up and went back to the hotel. The next couple days that she was there, she didn't hear from him. On the plan back to New York she thought about what Tanya told her about him, and also what Cassandra told her. She believed Cassandra until he stood her up the very next night. She figured that it was probably for the best. She didn't even tell him that she was going back to New York. She had forgotten to mention that she didn't live in Florida. She had a really good time with him and he seemed like a gentlemen. Maybe he really was like his friend she thought.  
  
When she returned home, she didn't even unpack. She sat on her couch wishing that she had someone to come home to. She was tired of going out with losers. She wanted to be with someone where there was a future. In the weeks that followed, she thought about Chandler a lot. She couldn't understand why she thought about him so much. She barely knew him or anything about him. She figured that the reason she was thinking about him was because she was lonely. She sat by the window in her apartment wondering what happened to him that night.........  
  
  
  
STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE  
  
A FAMILIAR FACE 


	2. A Familar Face

*A FAMILIAR FACE*  
  
BY CREASSYA  
  
  
  
This takes place after Wishing. It's a month after Chandler and Monica met. They had their first date in Florida. They were supposed to go out the next day, but Chandler stood her up. Wanna find out why? Here goes.......  
  
  
Monica was dressed and ready to go to work. She had just gotten off the phone with a friend of hers from work. She was trying to set Monica up with someone. She had met the guy and everything, but she just wasn't interested. Even though she thought he was cute, she thought he was too into himself. She noticed that he carried a small mirror in his pocket, and he kept looking at himself about every ten minutes or so. Her friend from work accused her of being too picky. She knew what kind of guy she liked, and he wasn't it.   
  
When Monica walked into the restaurant she heard someone calling her name. When she turned around, her jaw dropped. There he was, standing there looking absolutely gorgeous. He was in a suit. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly an older attractive women stands next to him and she hesitantly walks over to them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I live here. What about you?"  
  
"I live here too."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"I know. Small world." Chandler said.  
  
"Hi, my name is Nora. I'm Chandler's mother." She said shaking Monica's hand.  
  
"Hi." She said shyly.  
  
"You're prettier than I thought you were."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Oh stop it Chandler. I've heard so much about you."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you have dinner with us?"  
  
"I wish I could, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Well, because I work here. I'm a chef."  
  
"Really? That's great. Listen, can I call you sometime?"  
  
"Sure." She said smiling.  
  
Nora took out a small piece of paper and Monica wrote down her number.  
  
"Well guys, I would love to stay and chat, but my boss is looking at me."  
  
"It nice seeing you again." Chandler said gazing into her eyes.  
  
"Same here. Nice to meet you Nora."  
  
"You too dear."  
  
Chandler watched her as she walked away. He needed to explain to her that he didn't stand her up that night in Florida. He was expecting her to be a little mad at him still, but she looked happy to see him again. Nora had just met Monica, but she liked her already. She saw how Chandler's eyes lit up when he saw her. There was definite chemistry between them.  
  
"Chandler, she's gone now." Nora said smiling. You can stop drooling."  
  
Chandler smiled and the waiter showed them to their table.  
  
Later that night while Monica was sitting on the couch reading, the phone rang. She reached over and answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, can I speak to Monica?"  
  
"This is her."  
  
"Hi, this is Chandler."  
  
"Hi Chandler." She said grinning.  
  
"So, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"I wasn't expecting you to call."  
  
"Oh. You didn't want me to?"  
  
"No no, it's not that. I'm glad you called."  
  
"Monica, I just want you to know, that I didn't stand you up that night."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I know you must have been thinking the worst of me."  
  
"Well, I was."  
  
"I figured. Cassandra's grandfather passed away and she was really upset. When I went to your hotel, they said that you had left."  
  
"I came looking for you."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, I went to the beach and waited for hours."  
  
"And I was waiting at the hotel." He said smiling.  
  
She sat there listening to his voice. She didn't say much because she was nervous and couldn't think of much to say to him. He invited her to a comedy club where he'll be performing next week. They made a date for the weekend and he promised her that this time he wouldn't stand her up. She gave him her address and they hung up. She tried not to get too excited, but she couldn't help herself. She thought that he was incredibly cute and sexy. He said that he would take her to dinner so she got up off the couch and went into her room to pick out something to wear.  
  
Monica had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when her friend Sonya entered.  
  
"Monica, there is this gorgeous guy waiting for you." Sonya said smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"Well, who is it?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's nobody I'm trying to hook you up with, so relax."  
  
Monica walked out of the kitchen and into the restaurant area. Chandler was sitting at a table with his back to her. She walked over to him and touch him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi." She said gazing into his eyes.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me coming here."  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Good." He said grinning.  
  
Being that it was a nice night, Chandler wanted to walk her back to her apartment. She was only a couple blocks from work. They talked as they were slowly walking to her apartment. He walked her to her door, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She thanked him for walking her home and he left. She stood outside her apartment door for a few seconds after he was gone, smiling to herself. She then opened the door and went into her apartment.  
  
By the time the weekend arrived, Monica was nervous. She talked to him on the phone all week and he came to pick her up from work a few times, but she still couldn't keep calm. She was dressed, but she was still looking in her closet for something else to where. Just as she was about to take off her dress, she heard a knock at the door. She forced herself to calm down as she walked towards the door. She opened the door expecting it to be Chandler, but it was Ross.  
  
"Oh, it's only you."  
  
"Thanks." He said walking in.  
  
"Wow, so who's the guy? You didn't tell me you had a date tonight."  
  
"How do I look? Is it too much?"  
  
"No, you look gorgeous."  
  
"I have to change." She said heading towards her room.  
  
As soon as she stepped into her room, there was a knock at the door. Ross went over and opened the door.  
  
"Hi, is Monica here?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on in."  
  
Just as Chandler walked in, Monica walked out of her room. They looked at each other and smiled. She was wearing red from head to toe. Her hair was short and curly with two small red clips in the front. She had on a red dress, red purse, and red shoes.  
  
"Chandler, this is my brother Ross. Ross this is Chandler." She said walking into the kitchen where he stood.  
  
"So, where did you two meet?"  
  
"Ross."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We met in Florida actually." Chandler said.  
  
"Really? Mon you didn't tell me that."  
  
"We'll talk about this later. We have reservations." Monica said.  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you later Mon." Ross said leaving the apartment.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Ready when you are." She said linking her arm around his.  
  
When Monica looked up from her menu, she noticed that Chandler was staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot to mention that you really look gorgeous."  
  
"So do you." She said blushing.  
  
She tried to avoid his eyes as much as possible, but she couldn't. She found his eyes hypnotizing, and so was his smile.  
  
"You know, I have an extra ticket, you can ask your brother if he wants to come next week."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Monica, you don't talk much. You must not like me or something." He said jokingly to loosen her up.  
  
"Of course I like you. I just get really nervous around you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. This doesn't usually happen."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I mean, it's not a bad thing."  
  
"Oh good." He said grinning.  
  
After dinner they went to the movies. He held her hand the entire time they were there. When they were in their seats he kept glancing at her. With her hand in his, he occasionally caressed her hand, which was turning her on. Never before had a simple touch turned her on like this. She was surprised. With him caressing her hand, she found it difficult to concentrate on the movie. The movie was two hours long, and the only time he let go of her hand, was when he opened a door for her. When they were back at her apartment, she invited him in. Part of her wasn't sure if she should invite him in. She wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself. They sat on the couch and talked for a little while, and she was starting to feel more comfortable around him. Him being funny put her at ease. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so nervous on a date before.  
  
An hour later she walked him to the door. He softly kissed her on the cheek and she opened the door for him to leave. When the door was closed and he was gone, she leaned against it and sighed. She wanted to kiss him. She didn't know why, but she opened the door and saw him standing there about to knock. They smiled at each other and he leaned in and slowly kissed her. Her hands dropped to her sides while he gently put his right hand on her waist, and his left hand behind her head. When the kiss became slower and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, she put her hands to his face. She was completely calm now. She didn't want him to stop kissing her. When they pulled apart a minute later she gave him a soft peck on the lips and touched his face.  
  
"Thanks a lot Chandler. I had a good time."  
  
"Me too." He said gazing into her eyes.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. I'll call you when I get home."  
  
She watched him walk down the stairs. When he was gone, she closed the door. When their lips first touched, she wanted to pull him inside and keep him there. She was feeling things that she had never felt before. He was really sweet, funny, and charming. She could definitely see the two of them getting serious.  
  
That next week Monica and Ross went to the Laugh Factory (Comedy club). They thought that his act was hilarious, and so did the audience. He received a standing ovation. Monica was really impressed with Chandler. He worked as a Data Processor during the day, and worked at the comedy club on weekends. Him being a Data Processor was only to pay the bills, but him doing comedy was his passion. Ross really liked Chandler. The two of them made plans to go to a knicks game the week after. She was glad that Ross liked him. She didn't want to have to deal with him giving her a hard time about another one of her male friends. He wasn't her boyfriend yet, but she wanted him to be.  
  
In the months that followed, Chandler and Monica became closer. They were inseparable. They weren't officially an item, but they were close to it. Chandler wanted Monica to be his girlfriend, but he was afraid. Not only was he afraid of commitment, but he was afraid that once they got together officially, they wouldn't be as close. He wanted to tell her what he was feeling, but he was a little embarrassed. He thought about all the failed relationships he'd been in and he didn't want that for him and Monica. He adored her. They haven't even slept together yet. The closer they became, the more difficult it was became for him to control himself. He loved the touch of her hands, the feel of her lips against his, and the innocent look in her eyes. She was definitely the woman he'd been waiting for, for so long......  
  
  
STAY TUNED AS CHANDLER AND MONICA GET EVEN CLOSER......  
  
IN ~PURE LOVE~ 


	3. Pure Love

PURE LOVE   
  
By Creassya  
  
  
This takes place after A Familiar Face. In case you can't understand the title, this is called Pure Love. I just wanted to try something different. Anyway, Chandler and Monica are beginning to get closer. While they're getting closer, Chandler is struggling with the fact that he's commitment phobic. He wants to tell Monica about his huge fear of commitment, but he's afraid to. As we get more into this series, we'll meet the rest of the gang.  
  
Chandler is at the coffeehouse waiting for Monica. He wants to face his fear of commitment head on, so he decided that he's going to try opening up to Monica. He wanted more than anything, to be able to communication with her and establish totally intimacy. He's never had that with any other woman. He was feeling a lot of emotions when it came to Monica. She was everything he wanted and needed in a woman. When she entered the coffeehouse, he turned around and stood up to greet her. They greeted each other with a very soft sweet kiss on the mouth. When they sat down, Monica noticed that he seemed nervous.  
  
"Chandler, what's wrong?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, actually, there is."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, the reason that we're not a couple yet...is because I have a huge fear of commitment. I'm really trying to work on it, and I just need you to be patient with me." He said looking down at his hands.  
  
"I was wondering what was going on. Chandler, it's okay with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I love being with you. And if you're not ready, than that's fine. I'll still be here when you are."  
  
"You are so amazing." He said gazing into her eyes and touching her face.  
  
"I know." She said jokingly.  
  
Him opening up just a little, made him feel better. She was so understanding. He had never stayed with anyone else for over two months. He knew that he and Monica had something special and he didn't want to do anything to ruin that.   
  
Monica was sitting in the front row of the Laugh Factory. The show had just started and Chandler would be the last performer. A woman with blond hair sat next to her. When the first comic finished, he blew a kiss to the woman he was seated next to her  
  
"That's my boyfriend." The woman said smiling.  
  
"Oh."  
  
When Chandler came out on stage, she instantly noticed the confidence in him. He stood on stage for a few seconds before saying anything. He looked at Monica and smiled.  
  
"That one must be yours." She said referring to Chandler.  
  
Monica smiled and didn't answer. Chandler was hilarious as usual and the crowd loved him. There was a change in him that she really liked, even though she wasn't sure what was different about him. Monica turned around and noticed a guy in a suit standing against the wall. She wondered if he was a talent scout. When the show was over, she and the blonde woman remained in their seats.  
  
"Chandler was hilarious."  
  
"Thanks." Monica said.  
  
"My name is Phoebe."  
  
"I'm Monica."  
  
"Do you come here to watch him often?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've only been here a few times."  
  
"I usually come here with my brother."  
  
While they were talking, Phoebe's boyfriend came over to them.  
  
"Jimmy, this is Monica, Chandler's girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, it's nice to meet you. He talks about you all the time."  
  
"It's to meet you too."  
  
Phoebe said good-bye to her and she left. When she sat back in her seat, Chandler approached her with a smile on his face. She stood up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" She asked.  
  
"Well, mainly because of you, but the other reason that I'm happy, it because soon I'll have an agent."  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"Yeah. Did you see that guy in the suit?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I meet with him tomorrow."  
  
"I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Yeah me too." He said smiling and kissing her cheek.  
  
A couple days later while Monica was at the coffeehouse reading a magazine, Phoebe came in and noticed that it was her.  
  
"Hi Monica."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You don't mind if I sit here do you?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Jimmy wanted me to meet him here. I'm never been here before. I got lost looking for this place."  
  
"Well, I come here all the time."  
  
"So, I heard that Chandler has an agent now."  
  
"Yeah, he's really excited."  
  
"So is Jimmy."  
  
"That's great. So, how long have you two been together?"  
  
"Three months."  
  
"What about you and Chandler?"  
  
"Well, we've been together for a little over two months, but he's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay. We're just taking thing slow."  
  
"Is he afraid of commitment?" Phoebe asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, it is that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, he'll come around."  
  
Shortly after, Chandler enters the coffeehouse. He came over to Monica and sat beside her.  
  
"Chandler, this is Phoebe. She's Jimmy's girlfriend."  
  
"Oh right. I've seen you there a few times."  
  
"I'm meeting him here."  
  
Seconds later Jimmy walked in and took a seat at the small table near the couch. Phoebe went over and sat on his lap.  
  
"Hey, we're going to dinner tonight. You guys wanna come?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun." Jimmy said.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Chandler said.  
  
"That's sounds good."  
  
Later that night, Chandler came over to Monica's to pick her up. He smiled when she answered the door. When she let him in, she told him to make himself comfortable. She wasn't ready. While she was in her room getting dressed, he was thinking about going in there with her. When he stood up she came out of her room.  
  
"Okay, now I'm ready."  
  
Chandler looked into her eyes, pulled her close to him, and slowly and passionately kissed her. Monica held on to him tightly, not wanting to let him go. At that moment she wanted to forget about going to dinner. She couldn't believe how soft his lips were, and how firm and gently he held her as they kissed. She allowed her hands to run through his hair as he stroked the back of her head. Her hands slowly left his and hair and moved towards his face. After about five minutes of them kissing, they suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be meeting Phoebe and her boyfriends at the coffeehouse so they could all go to dinner from there. Chandler gazed into her eyes once again and softly kissed her neck.  
  
When they arrived at the coffeehouse, Phoebe and Jimmy were already there waiting for them. When they were at dinner, Chandler kept whispering in her ear making her blush. Phoebe smiled at them. She thought they were so cute. She got up from the table and announced that she was going to the ladies room. Before Monica accompanied her, she leaned in and kissed Chandler softly on the mouth and smiled. He watched her walk off with Phoebe with a smile on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you're not his girlfriend?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Wow, you guys are too cute."  
  
"I know." She said grinning.  
  
"I didn't really have to use the bathroom, I just had to ask you that." Phoebe said.  
  
Monica laughed and they left the bathroom and returned to their table. When she sat back down, Chandler reached for her hand. They looked at each other and smiled. They all talked and ate their dinner, and occasionally, Monica would rub his leg. When dinner was over Phoebe and Monica exchanged phone numbers.   
  
Later that night Monica laid in bed thinking about Chandler. She was definitely falling for him. She respected him for being honest with her about his fear of commitment, and she was willing to wait until he was ready to commit to her. She was happy just having him near her all the time. She loved everything about him. She loved the way he walked into a room with his hands in his pockets, the way he kissed her, the way he gazed into her eyes, the way he held and caressed her hands, the way he touched her face, his gorgeous smile, and his charm and sense of humor. She thought about him constantly. Thinking about him brought a huge smile to her face. As they became closer the sexual tension began to build. Thinking about made it difficult for her to fall asleep. She reached over and picked up the phone to call him. She could barely see the numbers, so she turned on her the lamp that was on her night stand. She dialed his number and he answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hello." He said softly.  
  
"Hi sweetie. I woke you didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but It's no problem."  
  
"I won't keep you long. I just wanted to hear your voice." She said turning off the lamp.  
  
She laid down and talked to him in the dark.  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind."  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She said softly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you called me. Why can't you sleep?"  
  
"I was thinking about you."  
  
Chandler rolled over on his back. He was blushing. Hearing her voice on the phone made him wish she was there next to him.  
  
"You sound so sweet." He said.  
  
"And you sound sexy."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Monica?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I adore you." He said softly and sincerely.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Welcome." He said laughing.  
  
"Well, I have to go now."  
  
"Okay. Good night."  
  
"Good night Chandler."  
  
He felt a little embarrassed for telling her that, even though felt that way. He felt that he might scare her off if he started opening up too much. He expected a better response from her. He wanted to tell her so many things, but he wasn't good at expressing his feelings. He really didn't mean to tell her how sweet she sounded on the phone or that he adored her, but it slipped out. Monica was so easy to talk to that it wasn't that difficult for him to express himself to her. He tried going back to sleep, but he couldn't. After about an hour, he realized that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep any time soon, so he got up and called Monica back. He let the phone ring three times but there was no answer.  
  
He got up and went into the living room to watch TV. As soon as he got comfortable on the couch, he heard a knock at the door. He frowned up his face wondering who could be knocking on his door so late. He got up off the couch and slowly walked to the door. When he opened it, he smiled. It was Monica. Before he could say anything, she put her hands to his face and passionately kissed him. While they were kissing, he closed the door. When she was inside, they continued to kiss. He was so happy to see her, and she was happy to be in his arms. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other and went over to the couch. Chandler couldn't stop blushing. When he looked at her again, he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. As he kissed her, he took her hand in his. He began caressing her hand the way he was when they went to the movies for the first time together. She looked him in the face and knew that she had to him........  
  
  
  
THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HEAT UP,  
  
DON'T MISS THE NEXT ONE......THE NEXT LEVEL 


End file.
